Les QS existentielles : 2 Est-ce que Rogue aime le chocolat ?
by Chocolateblack
Summary: On retrouve nos deux jeunes étudiants de Poudlard pour une autre question existentielle XD ! A votre avis est-ce que Rogue aime le chocolat ? /!\ Je vous conseille également de lire Pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont noirs ? /!\


Es-ce que Rogue aime le chocolat ?

Disclaimer : Tout à J. X) sauf l'histoire.

Autre : Correction by Islydia. Je vous invite à lire : Pourquoi les Cheveux de Rogue sont-il noirs ? Ainsi que Quelques petites remarque de ma très chère Correctrice.)

Résumé : On retrouve nos deux jeunes étudiants de Poudlard pour une autre question existentielle XD ! A votre avis est-ce que Rogue aime le chocolat ? /!\ Je vous conseille également de lire Pourquoi les cheveux de Rogue sont noirs ? /!\

Harry et Ron se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard. Une fine couche de neige jonchait le sol, et les rayons du soleil ne suffisaient plus à réchauffer la terre. Ron glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer et sentit une drôle de chose à l'intérieur. C'étaient deux Chocogrenouilles !

« Ho ! Des chocolats ! S'exclama Harry à la vue des deux friandises.

- Ouais, t'en veux une ? » Proposa Ron à son ami.

Mais la question ne se posait même pas. Ron savait qu'Harry adorait les Chocogrenouilles. Il la lui passa donc et posa une nouvelle fois une question idiote :

« Dis, tu crois que Sev... Heu... Rogue aime le chocolat ?

- Ho, mais tu es vraiment inculte sur la personnalité de Rogue ! S'exclama Harry faussement fâché, mais mentalement plié de rire. D'abord les cheveux et maintenant le chocolat. Bon d'accord, je vais te le raconter. Mais tu ne le dis à personne, hein ? »

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur un banc et Harry recommença son récit.

« C'était Noël et tous les élèves du collège s'étaient assis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. A l'heure du dessert, Dumbledore avait décidé d'offrir à chacun une tablette de chocolat. Rogue était assis à coté de Lucius. Lorsque tout le monde avait découvert le cadeau, ils dégustèrent tous le succulent chocolat. Tous, sauf Rogue !

« Ben, tu manges pas ton chocolat ? Demanda Lulu, étonné.

- Nan. Lui répondit sèchement Rogue.

- Mais c'est bon le chocolat !

- Nan.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ça !?

- Parce que. C'est pas bon, c'est pas beau, ça fait grossir, j'aime pas la couleur brune et en plus, c'est la couleur des cheveux de Potter.

- Et t'as pas trouvé plus crédible, comme excuse ?

- Nan.

- … Mais t'en as déjà mangé, au moins ?

- Nan. »

Lucius haussa les épaules, devinant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, et piqua la tablette de chocolat à Rogue qui faisait une mine dégoutée. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, Malefoy gémissait des « Mmmmh... » « Succulent ! » simplement pour taquiner son ami.

Seulement, l'information que Severus n'aimait pas le chocolat arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des Maraudeurs...

Rogue rentra seul au dortoir, fatigué après dure journée au cours de laquelle il avait transformé Black en théière (Réf. : « Quelques petites remarques » de Isyldia !). Au détour d'un couloir sombre, une lourde charge s'abattit sur lui et il tomba à terre.

« Ha ha ! On le tient ! S'écria la personne sur son dos.

-Vas-y, fais-lui avaler ! Cria un autre derrière. »

Les Maraudeurs ! Il tenta de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. Il tenta d'appeler Lucius pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, comme il l'avait fait le jour où Lulu s'était battu à cause de son shampoing.

« Mon shampoing devait être lait vanillé et pas blanc cassé avec des reflets vanille, c'est pour ça que j'ai vu la farce à temps. Mais toi… Tu t'es bien gouré ! » Lui avait dit Lulu, lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de bouder pour le vol du shampoing.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Alors qu'il essayait d'appeler au secours, un des maraudeurs en profita pour enfoncer un carreau de chocolat dans la bouche de Rogue, que ce dernier s'empressa immédiatement de recracher.

« Alors, c'est pas assez bon pour toi ? » Demanda Potter en rigolant.

Et Sirius tenta à nouveau d'introduire un carreau de Chocolat dans la bouche de Rogue. Mais cette fois-ci il parvint à lui faire garde la bouche fermée et le goût du _Chocolat certifié 80% de Cacao_ emplit la bouche de Severus. D'un coup, ils entendirent Lucius arriver. Il parvint à les prendre de court et à faire fuir la bande de farceurs.

« Ça va ? Demanda Lulu.

-Mhm. Marmonna Rogue. »

Le carreau de chocolat avait déjà fondu. À son grand étonnement, il appréciait ce goût un peu amer qu'avait le chocolat noir.

« Me dis pas que tu as aimé, quand même ! … Si ? » Demanda Lucius avec un petit sourire.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Sinon Malefoy allait lui rappeler qu'il avait eu tort pendant les deux mois à venir. Et ça, il n'en était pas question !

« Je trouve ça… Dégeulasse. » Mentit-il.

Après s'être essuyé la bouche une bonne dizaine de fois pour enlever les traces de chocolat, il alla se coucher. Lulu était sur son lit et déballait une boîte rose bonbon contenant des chocolats… Qui devait seulement représenter un centième des cadeaux « que son papa lui offrait à lui tout seul ».

« Quelle surprise! S'exclama ironiquement Lulu. Des noirs en plus. Tu en veux ? Ah bah non… T'aimes pas ça ! »

Lulu ricana avant de balancer la boîte sur son lit. Il faisait bien évidemment allusion au drame d'il y a quelques minutes. Mais dans la tête de Rogue se passait tout autre chose. Il avait envie, par « pure curiosité » de goûter à nouveau à cette friandise. Il fixa la boite sous le lit de Lucius. Son regard et celui de son ami se croisèrent.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les aimes vraiment, tu me mets le doute ! » Dit le blond.

Mais Rogue se contenta de rapidement éteindre sa lampe, en plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Il devait être minuit. Rogue avait attendu que la respiration de ses camarades et de Malefoy ralentisse, signifiant qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il se glissa hors du lit et rampa jusqu'au lit de Lulu. Arrivé, il tendit sa main et attrapa la boite. Il l'ouvrit délicatement en prenant soin de regarder si son ami ne se réveillait pas. Les chocolats étaient de diverses formes, des ronds, des carrés, des rectangles, peints d'or ou d'argent, fourrés au noisettes ou pralin. Mais le plus important, tous étaient recouverts d'une coque noire à souhait. A l'intérieur du couvercle était inscrit « Noir Arabica 80% ». Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il réussit à déchiffrer l'information. Il en choisit un au hasard lorsqu'il entendit Lucius murmurer.

« Non... Non... Ne prenez pas mes shampooings sales voleurs ! Prenez Sev' si vous voulez ! »

Il regarda d'un air étonné son camarade avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Severus fourra le chocolat dans sa bouche et le laissa lentement fondre. Il en était donc certain. Il aimait le chocolat. Noir, de préférence. Il tenta de se resservir lorsqu'il sentit Lulu le regarder.

« Tu … Tufaisquoilà !?Tu manges mes Chocolats !? Des Chocolats ? » Dit-il en chuchotant mais son ton sous-entendait qu'il se retenait de hurler.

« Heu... Tu dors ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Attention ! Les voleurs ! » S'exclama Rogue sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

« Ah oui, les voleurs... » Et Lucius se retourna dans son lit.

Maintenant, Rogue savait que son ami s'en souviendrait dès le lendemain et qu'il aurait des doutes. Rogue regarda la boite avec les deux chocolats manquants. Qu'allait-il faire ? Dès qu'il manquait un gramme de ses shampooings ou un seul de ses gallions, il le remarquait! Alors, là, c'était flagrant. Il décida donc de prendre le chocolat et de le placer dans la main d'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Il prit un autre et lui en barbouilla la bouche. On aurait dit que lui n'avait rien fait et que l'autre Serpentard avait tout mangé. Demain Lulu s'en rendrait compte et torturerait le faux voleur... Et c'est ce qu'il ce passa.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda Rogue, puis la boite de chocolat entrouverte…

« QUI A MANGÉ MES CHOCOLAAAATS ?! » Hurla t-il dans le dortoir en réveillant tout le monde.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Le Serpentard à que Severus avait choisi comme bouc émissaire cria que ce n'était pas lui… Mais trop tard, il s'était déjà retrouvé pendu par les chevilles sous les rires des autres camarades. Le garçon continuait de crier. Rogue passa devant lui, l'air de rien.

Lulu rejoignit Rogue dans le couloir.

« Ecoute, hier soir, je ne dormais qu'à moitié. Je t'ai bien vu manger mes chocolats. Maintenant dis- moi si tu aimes vraiment ça ! »

Rogue se raidit. Il n'était pas question que Lucius sache qu'il aime ça. Sinon tout le monde le saurait et il aurait publiquement eu tort le jour de Noël ! La sonnerie retentit. Sauvé par le gong, comme on dit ! Il inventa qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque et s'enfuit rapidement.

Lulu, de son côté, commençait sérieusement à douter, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître la vérité, puisque son ami ne lui dirait en face pour rien au monde.

Il passa une heure avant de trouver la solution en tournant en rond dans les couloirs. Il savait que le seul moyen de le savoir était le Véritasérum. Mais comment administrer une substance facilement détectable à un féru de potions sans se faire prendre ? Il marchait en regardants es pieds et, bien entendu, se cogna contre un élève. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'engueuler, il se retrouva face à James Potter. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et se prépara à un combat. Dans la tête de Lucius, tout se mettait en place. Il n'avait qu'à en charger les Maraudeurs !

« Repulso ! » Cria Malefoy.

Potter fut envoyé contre un mur et tomba à terre. Lulu s'approcha rapidement et profita qu'il soit complètement sonné pour lui prendre sa baguette. Désarmé, Potter ne pouvait rien faire.

« Bon. Je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois... Fit mine de réfléchir le blond, qui jubilait intérieurement. À une condition tu fais avaler du Véritasérum à Sev', et tu lui demandes s'il aime le chocolat. Le tout sans lui dire que c'est moi ! Sinon, je te préviens, je dis à tout le monde ce que tu as fait il y a une semaine.

- Mais… J'ai rien fait la semaine dernière, pour une fois ! S'insurgea James.

- Justement, ce serait moche que tu te fasses punir alors que pour une fois, tu n'as rien fait du tout… Alors, tu promets ? »

James acquiesça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et même, il pourrait en profiter pour embêter Servilus... Lucius lui balança sa baguette et fit un pas avant de se retourner.

« Enfin, finalement, ce serait bête de te laisser partir comme ça… Limacius Eructo ! » Lança t-il.

Et Potter se mit à vomir d'horribles limaces gluantes. Les autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Cornedrue? » Demanda Sirius en aidant son ami à se relever.

C'est le blond, le sale menteur ! Il m'a dit qu'on devait demander à Servilus... Il cracha une limace avant de continuer : …Qu'on devait trouver du Véritasérum, piéger Servilus et lui demander s'il aime vraiment le chocolat. Mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est de la part de la blondasse.

Sinon il nous fait quoi ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

Je sais pas, mais il trouvera bien, ce sale… »

La phrase de James se perdit tandis qu'il vomissait une énorme limace noirâtre.

Quelque jours plus tard, Potter et ses amis réussir à trouver du Véritasérum, qu'ils avaient piqué à leur professeur de Potion. Il ne restait plus qu'à échafauder un plan. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin trouvé un moyen de coincer Rogue, ils devaient simplement le mettre en place.

Rogue se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il avait encore une fois réussi à trouver un prétexte de ne pas boire d'alcool, alors que Lucius essayait en vain de lui faire avaler une Bièreaubeurre.

« Rhoooo, Sev', c'est nul ! Tu ne veux pas boire une petite Bièreaubeurre ? Tu vas pas en mourir…

Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool ! Et la dernière fois que tu m'en as fait ingurgiter, j'ai failli embrasser ce crétin de Potter… Parce que TU t'étais débrouillé pour que je le croise ! Alors, merci bien !

Pff, c'était pour rire… En fait, c'est comme pour le chocolat, quoi. » Sourit Lucius en appuyant sur le mot « chocolat ».

Rogue était en train de traiter mentalement le blond de tous les noms, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ? Laisse-moi passer, siffla Rogue.

« Alors, toujours aussi dégoûté du chocolat ? ricana Patmol.

« Désolé, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. On discutera une autre fois, peut-être ? Tenta d'esquiver Severus qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Attends, on veut être sûrs que t'aimes vraiment pas ça… Ce serait nul de t'avoir fait un cadeau. »

Derrière un mur, Lulu écoutait toute la discussion. Il voulait savoir la vérité, cette fois ! Malefoy vit Rogue tomber à terre, et Potter parvenir, au prix d'efforts inimaginables, à lui faire avaler le Véritasérum. Rogue se débattait furieusement et se libéra, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la potion. James le plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher d'aller se cacher. C'était un vrai complot !

« Alors, aimes-tu le chocolat ? » demanda Potter en jetant un œil à Lulu.

« Oui ! » avoua Rogue, hors de lui.

Puis d'un bon coup de pied, il arriva à se dégager. Il entrevit Lulu… C'était donc bien un complot. Le traître ! Il commença à courir et se retourna.

« Oubliette ! » Dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers les Griffondors.

Le groupe se baissa juste à temps et le sort toucha Lucius, qui s'effondra. Alors…

« Hum hum… »

Harry, interrompu dans son récit, se retourna… Pour faire face à son professeur de Potions, qui les écoutait depuis un moment déjà.

« Allez-y, collez-nous, on a l'habitude… » se lamenta Ron.

- Alors, c'est sans surprise que Potter, vous serez collé deux heures avoir à nouveau raconté n'importe quoi sur l'un de vos professeurs –moi, une fois de plus. Une de plus parce que vous me fatiguez. Weasley, ne vous lassez-vous pas d'écouter de telles sottises ? Une… Non, deux heures de colle. Potter, vous ai-je entendu raconter des balivernes sur Lucius Malefoy, par hasard ? Deux heures supplémentaires. Et que de plus, c'était du 85%, et non pas du 80%. »

- Vous admettez que vous aimez le chocolat ? fit remarquer Ron dans un éclair d'intelligence.

- Aucunement. Trois heures supplémentaires pour vous deux pour…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous coller sans raison ! Protesta Ron

- Et bien voilà une bonne raison de vous les ajouter, contestation de mes punitions, s'exclama le professeur triomphant. »

« Ça te dit de lui offrir du chocolat à Noël ? demanda Harry lorsque leur professeur fut parti.

- Ben oui ! »

De son coté, Rogue se rappela la mésaventure qui avait suivi ce sortilège d'amnésie...

Mais sa, c'est une autre histoire… À paraître !

*** Correction by Isyldia !... Qui en profite pour s'excuser du passage sur Lulu qui essaye de faire boire Rogue. Pas pu m'en empêcher. Lulu is evil. ***

Toute review servira à aider Harry et Ron à acheter du Chocolat à Rogue e:D et (à faire plaisir à l'auteure x) )

Bonus : (pour ceux qui ont la flemme de calculer)

Harry : 2+1+2+3 = 8 heures de colle (le pauvre !)

Ron : 2+3 = 5 heures de colle (Harry : « Sale veinard. »)


End file.
